sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic Fan Characters
A Sonic Fan Character is usually an alternate identity or simply a fictional character that usually resembles one of the original Sonic characters. For example a recolour fan character would resemble an original character like (for example) Shadow the Hedgehog only with different colours such as fur colour, eyes, stripes, gloves and shoes. Recolours are sometimes believed to be cheap as fan characters tend to modify their own versions of canon characters to be more unique and original by mixing or adding features to their characters, sometimes changing the species but usually along the guidelines of species that are already present in the games(E.G Hedgehog, Fox, Echidna), although hybrids are sometimes made (usally in inter-species pairings). Recolors are generally looked down on in the Sonic fan community due to it being counted as some forms of art theft and is offensive to Sonic artist, especially when fan art is recolored/traced. Another process also known as the "ideal process" is drawing out a fan character. Which are usually colored on a photo shop program. They are generally more original than recolors/trace overs in appearance and in profil Fan characters are usually for Roleplaying and identities, usually seen by the person who created them as who they would be if there lives would of been in Sonic's reality (Earth or Mobius) and thus treasured by their creators. Fan Characters are also commonly seen in fan ficiton. They count as furries. Fan Characters on SNN *The Chosen One of Water *Mystic Monkey *Blitz the Frog *Will the Echidna *Dawnthehedgehog *Misty the fox *The Chosen One of Fire *S.H. *Skyler the wasp *Speed The Hedgehog *Milo the Echidna *Kit the Cat *Claws the Cat *Shaze the Porcupine *Shady the Hedgehog *Jezz the Hedgehog *Sizz-Lorr Brando - Still Under Construction *Shelly the Hedgehog * X the Genetic Hedgehog and E-114 TAIL * Sharna the Hedgehog *[[User:Sunny the Hedgehog|Sunny the Hedgehog If your SNN user account is based or have information on your particular fan character, you may edit and add a link and name to the character here. Poll There is still some issues on whether this article should be assosiated with the main articles of SNN. Insted you can have your choice on the matter whether the Sonic Fan Characters article should be classified as an article or not. Should this article be a Mainspace Article? YES It should stay as a Mainspace Article NO It does not belong as a Mainspace Article External Links *http://concept-mobius.technoguild.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=14&Itemid=38 - An excellent guide on creating an original fan character Category:Forums I think your taking it a bit too far with delete tabs Dear SLJCOAAATR 1. This article is about fan characters but not exactly fiction. Can't deny the fact their are fan characters out their. I think you are taking Deleting articles a bit too far. Yes theirs "fancruft" that shouldn't be aprooved of such as fan characters that be is Userspace. for example which is litually an example the list of fan characters on SNN which serves as example and from Userpages. Have you considerd discussing to the original poster of the article and talk to the admins if the article is worthy of mainspace. This is why I reversed the delete tab. We both want the best for this article, but we need to put in actual information of sonic both inside and out.--Mystic Monkey 16:37, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :My reason for wanting to delete the article is simple. It's fancruft, serves no purpose, will attract nothing but spamers, and is just un-needed. We're even getting to the point of giving articles for couples, half of which don't exist. We've got articles for Slippy Toad, and Princess Peach... -.- Go put them on some Nintendo Wikia, k? This is just useless spam/fancruft that doesn't improve this Wikia one bit. I mean, do we really need fourms? Just tell them to go to IGN, or something. Tell them Soul said hi, k? We need to work together to clean up this Wikia. Do you want it to be in the Wikia-Spotlight? I do. In order to do so, we need to rid this site of all the fancruft. [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'Skeletal S.L.J.C.O.A.A.A.T.R.']] 19:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wikia-spotlight? Hm no, Personally not really since I am just a member and thats really the head admin to decide and I didn't join this Wikia to proove myself or anything, I joined to grant accurate information for other people to enjoy. And this page maybe fancruft but it does serves a purpose of information and for some reason you think it may involve pages like Slappy, Princess Peach which have absolutely nothing to do with fancruft and actual Sonic fan characters that are in the mainspace when they should be in userpage. Well no for it only list userpages with fan characters as I clearly said before, the information on this article is about fan characters. Fan characters are a FACT and therefore information. Sure it's not vital information or information of actual Sonic game, yet the information in this article is all true. Besides as I told you before I don't believe that all Fancruft should not be acceptable and some fancruft can be of value and information to this wiki. Bloomia for example is not just fiction but not canon to Sonic in anyway and thus not worthy of Mainspace SNN. But fan games such as Sonic Robot Blast 2 is worthy since it's the best Sonic fan game out their, it is a fact that it exist plus relate to Sonic, whether researching or looking for an article on fancruft can find out the information on a Sonic wiki, make sense after all. Seems no one read my topic on allowing aprooved fan articles on SNN. I don't aproove of random fan characters, games or whatever as long as it's catagorised as fan and the articles are true (As in actual fan game or whatever). One more thing is why didn't you delete all the shippings?--Mystic Monkey 20:31, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Thing is, do you see fan-projects on Lostpedia? No, and it's the #8 Pedia. Wecould really use that site as an example as to how we can improve SNN. Fanfic, and all related sorts don't belong here. It' NOT fact, it's made up info that serves no purpose on a Wiki. Do you see this stuff being allowed on Wikipedia? Hell no. This stuff belongs on fourms. If users really wish, thy can put it onto their sandboxes. Users who don't contribute to this Wikia don't even deserve to have accounts.We've got fancruft swarming this plac everytime you blink. We need to purge it all. e need o source information so that we can determine what needs to stay, and what needs to be purged/deleted. There is absolutely no need for a fanfic section. This an encyclopedia, not fanfiction.net [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'Skeletal']] [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|'S.L.J.C.O.A.A.A.T.R.']] 21:30, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Your tottaly missing the point and I don't give crud about Lost (People on an island. Whoop.) and I give less for fan fiction and fan characters who take up Mainspace, this is because they are wasting mainspace and contributing false information, Those articles are the ones who should be purged and something we agree on, if those people want to set up fan articles then they may use their userpages, though it be nice if they contribute accurate information, the more users the more popularity. I still say however that some fan articles should be allowed. This isn't LOST, this is Sonic and thats been going on for years and throughout those years that have been some fanwork that other Sonic fans see highly of. Their have been great fan games and even great animation. Sure some fan characters are annoying and recolours but their are a rare few that actually worked hard their way up the popularity ladder that should get a bit of a mention atleast (Though I think fangame articles are more good idea than fan chars no matter how popular). Point is yes it is fancruft but not annoying and useless fancruft that should be blown off and can still contribute as information. You keep twisting the argument on all general fancruft and think I am no less. Yes I hate fan articles but not all of them as I believe they still contribute information that people would want to read about such as fans. You can't deny you are a fan with your own beliefs for you haven't purged all the shipping articles yet.--Mystic Monkey 11:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::*sob* EVIL LOST HATER! *sob* That aside, it makes no difference to what series it is. There is no need for fancruft. They're just fancruft. "Oh, look, my fancaracter is cooler than yours!" That is an opinionated subject that should be ignored. I don't care if Bedazzle the Fox is the most popular fancharacter, why? Because it has NOTHING to do with Sonic. If you want to discuss fanprojects, do it on IGN, Gamespy, etc. Do you see articles like this on Wikipedia? No. Why? It serves no purpose but, ranting about a fanfic, and insulting other peoples creations by saying "Just because my character is popular on DA, EVERYONE loves it, and Aura the Frog sucks because my fancruft article says so!" It's pointless, and irrelevant. As for the couples, I don't have the power to delete them. Admins do. I'm just nominating them for deletion. I've marked the ones that I've noticed so far for deletion. [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'Skeletal']] [[User talk:SLJCOAAATR 1|'S.L.J.C.O.A.A.A.T.R.']] 19:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok guys, stepping in here... I've created a template to use with fan fiction: Template:Fanfic. Now, whenever you create a fictional page, use to alert the readers to the fact that the article is fictional. I'd advise you to check the page for the template and make sure the text works. I'll leave it open for edits. I hope this resolves the argument! Thanks guys. - 15:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I'd like to point out Sonic News Network:Fan fiction. Thanks. ~ FerralMoonrender 23:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Decision The people have voted in favour that this should be a mainspace article, not a forum topic. Can I please have the permit now for it to be a Mainspace Article?--Mystic Monkey 14:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC)